johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Injustice 2: Every Battle Defines You
Summary Injustice 2 is a continuation of Injustice: Gods Among Us where it introduces new characters, new features and new content. Story It's been several years since Batman (with the help of the real DC Universe Superheroes) defeated Superman and imprisoned him in a Red Sun Prison Cell, as Batman and his band of rebels rebuild the world and bring down another evil faction called "The Society" led by a ape looking villain named Gorilla Grodd the Earth is invaded by a being named Brainiac (who destroyed Krypton many years ago), as Batman's contingency plans failed to bring down Brainiac, he was left with no choice but to release Superman from his cell and formed and uneasy alliance with him and his Imperial followers (e.g., Wonder Woman, Black Adam and Cyborg) to defeat Brainiac and save Earth, but Earth's vulnerability may be an opportunity for Superman to rebuild his Empire. What will happen during and after Brainiac's invasion is a mystery. Game Modes Single Modes Story: Play through the game's story as multiple characters from the DC Universe. Single Fight: Have a match against your favorite DC characters in this mode. '''The Multiverse: '''Choose many Universes and fight the many ladders in that universe in this mode. '''Practice: '''Test your skills in this mode. '''Tutorial: '''Learn the basics of the game in this mode. Multiplayer '''Versus: '''Play with a friend (the old fashioned way) in this mode. '''AI Battle Simulator: '''For an AI Controlled team and challenge other players to face them in this mode. '''Tournament Mode: '''Choose 2 players (with 2 controllers) and play in a tournament in this mode. Online Play with other players online Customize Characters Use gear that you have obtained during gameplay to give your characters an attribute boost. Brother Eye Vault Purchase and open Mother Boxes to obtain gear for your characters. Extras Customize your player card and go to the Online Store in this mode. Options Customize your controller button layout and other things in the game in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts You all know that I have played the first game, and because that game was very good, I was quite excited for this game. Graphics The graphics in this game have very good lighting, shadowing, and even some flashing effects as well, the character models of the game is almost a perfect balance of real life and comical looks, it's not as life-like as they are in Batman: Arkham Knight (which is a plus) and even has some comical looks as well. '''Grade: '''A Music The game's soundtrack is a bit of a minus, because the soundtrack is that of an archetypal superhero movie. Which to me at least isn't the kind of music for a TFG where it should be more fast paced and rock (or techno) like. '''Grade: '''D+ Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are almost the same as in Mortal Kombat X: the hit sounds as well as the sounds of steel clashing and some explosions, which may or may not be a minus in themselves. As for voices, nearly all of the voice talents from the first game return with some new voices for some of the new characters, which again could be for better or worse. '''Grade: '''C Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is very much the same as it is in the first game. Like in Mortal Kombat, Injustice uses the DAK (Dial-a-Kombo) system to make combos, the clash mode makes a return as does the Super Moves, and the transitions and Environment interations (such as jumping off an object, or throwing an object or even knocking your opponent into the background (damaging the background objects in the process), the controls are also the same as well, though unlike in MK however blocking isn't very simple as it's the same in Street Fighter. '''Grade: '''B+ Replay Value Injustice 2 has a truck load of extra content. By playing either story mode, the multiverse or playing online or Brother Eye vault you can open what is known as "Mother Boxes", depending on the nature of the box (there are bronze, silver, gold, platinum and diamond) you'll get new gear for your characters (either ir be head, torso, arms or legs or even weapons) which give them an attribute boost, making them more powerful, fast or have better abilties, you can also give your character a new special move as well. or even change their color. '''Grade: '''A- Final Thoughts This game does have some small and minor shortcomings when it comes to music and the gameplay, but it's game modes, character gear should keep this game fresh for quite a while. The story in this game also focuses on characters from both sides (Batman's rebel force and Superman's Empire) and it also allows you to choose which character you can play in a chapter, I don't want to spoil the ending but it's ambiguous. '''Overall Grade: '''B-